Le septième mystère
by Sarabeka
Summary: Il y a sept énigmes à la Cité du Crépuscule. Toutes bidons comme dit Hayner. Mais Olette est curieuse et le dernier mystère l'intrigue.


**Oui, bon d'accord, c'est encore un one-shot et c'est ENCORE du shôjo-ai. Cette fois-ci, l'idée n'est pas de moi. Je tiens ça d'une fic en anglais que j'ai lu il y a quelques années et dont j'ai perdu la trace. Ce n'est pas une traduction, mais l'idée principale y est bel et bien. **

**D'ailleurs c'est un couple que je n'ai jamais vu ailleurs. **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Olette marchait droit devant elle, sans prêter attention aux passants qu'elle risquait de bousculer à tout instant. Elle n'essayait même plus d'esquiver les gamins en skate-board qui ne manquait pas de lui foncer dessus pour l'effrayer.

Elle ne savait même pas où elle se rendait. La place était bondée et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait su ce matin, mais l'évènement de cet après-midi l'avait complètement… ébranlée. Oui, c'était le cas de le dire.

A vrai dire aussi, si elle n'était pas aller fourrer son nez où elle n'aurait pas du aussi... Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

Tout ça à cause d'un bête devoir de vacances. Un exposé. Le sujet : libre.

Roxas, Pence, Hayner et elle-même avaient décidés de faire leur devoir sur les fameux sept mystères de la ville. Et ils avaient explorés toute la Cité du Crépuscule dans l'espoir de les résoudre. Les six premières énigmes avaient été découvertes et classées dans la catégorie ''rumeurs bidons'' par Hayner. Pence était resté sceptique et Roxas semblait être le seul à vraiment penser que ce n'était pas seulement des illusions d'optiques.

Quant à elle, elle ne savait pas trop dans quel camp se ranger.

Et puis, il restait un mystère. Et elle était déterminée à le résoudre avant de se faire une opinion sur le sujet. Les garçons l'avaient lâchés devant le manoir, prétextant avoir des choses à faire. Même si ces choses étaient d'aller déguster une glace à l'eau de mer au sommet de l'horloge.

Mais même pour Olette, sa curiosité l'emportait sur sa gourmandise. Pour cette fois au moins.

Et sans chercher plus loin, elle avait passé l'imposant portail en fonte.

- Hey ! Fais attention où tu marches petite, lui lança l'épicier.

Olette sursauta. A force de ressasser ses pensées, elle en avait oublié où elle mettait les pieds. En face d'elle, il y avait les escaliers. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air si pensive que ça pour que l'épicier la prévienne qu'elle allait descendre les escaliers ?

Non mais franchement… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'être tête en l'air.

Elle descendit les marches sans se presser, peu désireuse de s'éloigner du manoir.

En pénétrant dans le jardin, un sentiment de tristesse l'avait étreint. Des colonnes de pierre gisaient au sol, le lierre avait tout envahi, les herbes folles aussi. Personne n'avait du passer depuis des années. Mais elle avait traversé le jardin malgré tout, convaincue d'avoir vu quelque chose bouger derrière une fenêtre à l'étage. Son angoisse à ce moment tenait plus du fait qu'elle redoutait de rencontrer un serpent dans ce fouillis de ronces et de lierre.

Mais elle n'avait fait aucune mauvaise rencontre et était arrivée devant la porte en poussant un soupir de soulagement, même si il lui faudrait répéter la manœuvre en sens inverse. Restait à savoir si la porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

Elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée en pensant qu'elle avait une chance sur deux et que ça valait sûrement le coup d'essayer. Elle s'était même surprise à penser qu'il y aurait peut-être des trésors dans l'imposant bâtiment. Quelque part, son côté enfantin demandait de l'aventure mais d'un autre côté, elle pensait sérieusement que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ce manoir était vieux et sûrement délabré. Qui pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à pénétrer à l'intérieur ?

Olette s'était dit que les garçons de la bande ne se seraient même pas posé la question.

La porte s'était ouverte avec quelques difficultés, Olette avait du forcer et se faufiler par l'espace qu'elle avait réussit à créer de cette façon.

Elle avait eu la surprise de tomber dans un hall d'entrée aux dimensions plutôt modestes. A croire que le manoir était plus petit que ce que laissait présager la vue extérieure. Ou alors, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de bien plus imposant ?

En tous cas, la bâtisse n'était pas aussi délabrée que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il y avait bien quelques statuettes brisées au pied de leur piédestal, un trou dans le verre de la baie vitrée devant elle, le papier peint qui tombait en lambeaux… Mais ça n'avait rien d'une maison de film d'horreur. Personne n'était rentré ici depuis longtemps certes, mais pas depuis des siècles non plus.

Il y avait une porte à sa droite, gardée par une armure qui avait du être une pièce de collection mais qui avait bien plus sa place à présent dans un musée. Lorsqu'elle serait restaurée bien sûr. Olette n'avait jamais entendu parler de chevaliers portant leur heaume au pied. Et même si elle avait craint un instant que ladite armure ne se mette à bouger lorsqu'elle avait poussé la porte, il ne s'était rien passé.

La pièce dans laquelle elle s'était rendue avait du être une pièce à vivre. Auparavant. La table défoncée au centre semblait l'indiquer. Olette était restée un instant à contempler les boiseries puis était retournée dans le hall.

Elle avait eu le choix entre deux escaliers. Mais elle aurait pu prendre n'importe lequel, ils se rejoignaient à l'étage. En bout de rampe, un lion sculpté l'accueillait sans qu'elle ne puisse dire si elle trouvait cela inquiétant ou non. Les marches avaient craqué un peu. Mais c'était normal pour de l'acajou. Ca craquait tout le temps l'acajou.

La pièce de droite était une bibliothèque, comme en témoignait les étagères remplies de livres. Il y avait une table au centre aussi, mais entière celle-ci. Avec un chandelier à trois branches et un dessin jaune, apparemment tracé à la craie. Un drôle de signe, comme on en voit dans les films fantastiques ou d'héroic fantasy.

Olette avait passé ses doigts dessus avec l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose clochait. La craie partait avec le temps, le dessin aurait du s'effacer ou au moins pâlir. Mais il était vif, trop pour être ancien. Et elle avait compris en attrapant un des nombreux livres sur une étagère, y laissant des traces jaunes. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de poussière.

Quelqu'un lisait ces livres et ce quelqu'un devait aussi être l'auteur du dessin sur la table en bois.

Près d'elle, une statue représentant une tête de licorne avait semblé l'encourager à continuer son raisonnement.

Olette avait reposé le livre. Elle n'avait pas du être la seule à avoir eu l'idée de visiter ce vieux manoir. La Cité regorgeait de gamins curieux et eux aussi avides d'aventures. Elle était partie de la bibliothèque sans se poser plus de questions.

Il ne restait plus qu'une pièce. Et s'était en s'y rendant qu'elle avait entendu des pas. Pas les siens, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Mais il y avait quelqu'un avec elle dans ce manoir, ou quelque chose.

Cette histoire de spectre était peut-être fondée après tout. Une fille en blanc qui apparaît de temps en temps à la fenêtre de l'étage d'un bâtiment abandonné, ça laissait tout de même perplexe. Et si c'était le fantôme qui était avec elle ?

Oh et puis non, c'était n'importe quoi ! Les fantômes n'existaient pas. Olette s'était avancée, se disant qu'il ne restait plus que cette pièce. Elle avait poussé la porte en tentant d'ignorer la sueur glacée qui coulait alors le long de sa nuque.

Si les autres pièces étaient composées de boiseries et décorées de couleurs chaleureuses, celle dans laquelle elle avait atterrie avait semblé bien glaciale comparée aux autres. Elle était blanche, entièrement. Peut-être du marbre. Olette n'avait même pas osé imaginer le poids que devait peser la table imposante. Elle avait même vu une cheminée.

Olette s'était avancée jusqu'à la fenêtre. C'était bien là que se tenait la fameuse fille. Elle pouvait voir le jardin envahi de ses herbes folles, le portail immense, le petit bois qu'il fallait traverser pour arriver jusqu'ici…

- Bonjour.

Olette avait sursauté. Elle était censée être seule dans cette bâtisse. Elle s'était retournée, se retrouvant face à face avec le fantôme.

Ou plutôt, avec la fille en blanc.

- Bonjour, répéta celle-ci en souriant, apparemment amusée de la situation.

C'était sûrement elle. Habillée toute en blanc, la peau pâle, les cheveux clairs. Seuls ses yeux bleus apportaient un peu de couleur. Des yeux bleus qui avaient scrutés Olette de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

Olette n'avait rien dit. Prise d'une soudaine panique. Elle avait pénétré la demeure d'un fantôme. De tous les mystères de la Cité, il avait fallut que ce soit celui là qui ne soit pas une simple rumeur grossie.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la jeune fille blonde, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

- C'est toi le fantôme ? était tout ce qu'Olette avait réussi à dire.

- Fantôme ?

L'autre s'était avancée, d'un pas aérien. Olette avait eu un geste de recul, mais le spectre avait déjà attrapé sa main.

- Est-ce qu'un fantôme te toucherait ainsi ?

Olette s'était un peu calmée. La main de la fille était chaude, rien à voir avec un spectre. Mais elle était inquiète quand même. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, ne la connaissait pas.

Elle était partie, bredouillant quelques mots dont elle ne se souvenait pas.

Du haut du clocher, les garçons l'appelèrent.

- Hey ! Olette ! Monte, il nous reste des glaces.

Après leur avoir assuré qu'elle arrivait, elle pénétra la tour pour commencer l'ascension qui la mènerait à ses amis. Des glaces hein ? A l'eau de mer. Salées et sucrées à la fois. Comme…

Olette porta un doigt à ses lèvres. Se souvenant des dernières paroles de la fille dans le manoir. Elle l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de la salle blanche. Et ça avait été salé et sucré à la fois.

- Est-ce qu'un fantôme t'embrasserait ainsi ?


End file.
